random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flowda Channel
The Flowda Channel is a TV Channel run by everyone's favourite vending machine robot. Buy Flow Soda! Shows The channel mostly airs Random-ness Originals, with Flow Soda commercials in between them.# * Carbonated Chronicles * Adventures In Balloonworld * Entity Z's SOCC * Four Furries * The Labyrinth (working title) Feel free to add more shows. Commercials Flow Soda "Ceiling-door" advert (SODA falls down from the ceiling) SODA: Don't mind me, I was just using the door on the r o o f. ''' Echoing Voices: '''r o o f SODA: And if you're a ceiling-door connoisseur like me, you need e n e r g y. Echoing Voices: e n e r g y SODA: So, to give you that ceiling-door energy boost, drink f l o w s o d a! Echoing Voices: f l o w s o d a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a ''' (Large explosion) SODA: Drink Flow Soda todayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! (Another large explosion) SODA: Warning: Flow Soda side effects include: Nausea, organ failure, Death- (The commercial ends suddenly) "Protogen" advert (The guy from the protogen advert can be seen on his computer. The computer crashes, and displays a blue screen) Protogen Guy: Oh no! My system crashed! I lost all my data! (...) Protogen Guy: Looks like that "Proto" isn't going to show up this time. Hmm, I'm thirsty. I'll go grab some Pepsi- (SODA materialises behind Protogen Guy) SODA: Ordinary Pepsi is not enough! You need Flow Soda! Protogen Guy: Well, I am thirsty... (SODA hands Protogen Guy a bottle of Flow Soda, then turns to face the screen) SODA: Buy Flow Soda today! (In the background, Protogen Guy can be seen taking a sip, who then falls on the floor and dies) "Health Soda" Advert SODA (O.S): Has this ever happened to you? (MRZBRAINZ walks in, then accidentally falls down the stairs) (MRZBRAINZ stands up, out of breath, then trips down another set of stairs) (MRZBRAINZ crawls over to his phone and picks it up, dialling 999) SODA (O.S): From today, dialling 999 won't get you the help you need. SODA (O.S): To help heal injuries... (Cheerful music starts playing; the background changes to a bottle of Health Soda) SODA (O.S): Try our new Health Soda! SODA (O.S): This new kind of Flow Soda can heal any injuries, completely removing the need for an ambulance! SODA (O.S): With better taste, better flavour... SODA (O.S): This isn't just '''The Health Soda, it's your Health Soda. SODA (O.S): So, to order some, all you have to do is dial our company number! Singers (O.S): 0118 999 881 999 119 725... Singers (O.S): ...3. (Background changes to a confused MRZBRAINZ trying to dial the number) SODA (O.S): That's- Singers (O.S): 0118 999 881 999 119 725... Singers (O.S): ...3. (MRZBRAINZ finally dials the number and puts the phone to his ear) MRZBRAINZ: Hello, I've had a bit of a tumble... Entity Z's SOCC Episode 0 Promo This was aired before SOCC 0: oh boy this sounds original, and currently only airs on reruns of the episode. (SODA is holding a phone up with a selfie stick) SODA: What's up, my dudes? SODA: I'm at the SOCC, some competition organised by this space guy named Entity Z. (SODA runs over to Entity Z) SODA: Do you have any words for the viewers? Entity Z: Viewers? Wait, are you filming this? SODA: Yeah, I'm gonna air your competition on my TV channel! Entity Z: SODA, that's a bad idea- SODA: Whatever! Now, read this line... Entity Z: No. SODA: I'll just do it myself, then... SODA: Entity Z's SOCC is up next. I'm SODA, and you're watching The Flowda Channel. Category:Channels